1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature control of a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a temperature of a terminal and a terminal supporting the same that restrict driving of a controller or functions of the terminal for temperature control of the terminal so that the terminal may maintain stable operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of technology, terminals have been developed to support various functions, such as image call, electronic organizer function, Internet function in addition to voice calls. The terminal supports a call function, a voice collecting function, an audio output function, and a screen display function for supporting a call function. Portable terminals are presently manufactured in such a fashion as to minimize thickness and maximize a screen area of the portable terminal's display unit. In order to create such a portable terminal, the density of the portable terminal's internal components should be increased. When the density of the internal components of the terminal is increased, the space available for dissipating heat during operation of the terminal is reduced such that emission of heat becomes difficult. When the terminal is operated at high loads or at high speed, heat accumulated in the internal components of the terminal is larger than that emitted internally or externally. When a temperature of the terminal increases according to accumulation of heat of the internal component of the terminal, the terminal may malfunction. When the temperature of the terminal increases significantly, a battery or internal components may be damaged. Furthermore, in an environment having a high ambient temperature, the ambient temperature influences the temperature of the terminal, negatively impacting the stability of the terminal.